


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action

by Sulana



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (broken up)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulana/pseuds/Sulana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could only take so much running back and forth before getting tired and having to call it quits and for Wendy, it feels like every time they've broken up and reconciled it only added that much more weight on her shoulders. This time the weight is so strong she felt paralyzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bomb

If it were up to her, Wendy would make it so that teachers weren't allowed to all assign projects all on the same week. "The least they could do for us is to communicate with each other on what they're doing and spread them out over a few days," the black haired girl complained. The poor eraser of the pencil she was using for notes was miserably chewed off in aggression between her teeth. "And make them all not due on the same day. Don't you think, Bebe?" Across from her was laying Bebe on her stomach, nose buried in a Spanish textbook and definitely not listening to her friend's trouble. "Bebe!"

Her eyes fluttered up to meet her Wendy's. "Huh? Oh. Sure. Totally, Wends." Not even waiting to finish speaking, she was already back into the textbook and scanning what was in front of her for definitions. Both girls let out a sigh in unison, the struggle showing to be very apparent.

The two girls were mostly paired with one another in projects since they're known to be diligent students and they got stuff done. So here the two of them were, scraps of cardboard and various papers written in both English and Spanish skewed across Wendy's bedroom floor. Currently in their third year, they were assigned a presentation on a cultural holiday, to explain its origin along with its significance and historical meaning. Minimum amount of time to present is 7 minutes, the maximum being 10, and it must be entirely done in Spanish. Every instance of slipping up or needing to explain something in English will dock two points. Luckily the two girls knew they were nowhere near in danger of failing this, but the process was still one big annoyance.

Just as the two were highlighting who would present which portions of their project, Wendy's phone went off. A rather cute little music box melody chimed to indicate someone had sent her a text message - more specifically, Stan Marsh. As her eyes scanned over the text with a smile, Bebe shook her head. "You can go if you want," she said while slipping a few post-it bookmarks into one of the textbooks. "We can always pick back up again some time tomorrow afternoon."

"Library for lunch?"

"You know it. See ya before school then."

Wendy offered her a smile as she finished tapping off a message. "I'll text you tonight." Bebe took only a moment to think, shaking her head as she scooped up some papers into her backpack.

"No need. I'll be hanging out with Token tonight."

"Ooh," Wendy sang. "Things have been getting pretty serious between the two of you, haven't they?" Bebe became flustered over this and she laughed it off. The two of them had grown to be close in their 6th grade year, but only took their relationship to the next level by beginning to date over winter break of this year, their junior year in high school. "How long has it been now, about five months already?" Admittedly, Bebe had always kind of had a crush on Token since he had first moved to South Park and never had the courage to do anything about it. Not without the push of her best friends, of course.

"Oh, hush," she laughed again. "I'm just going over to his place to watch a movie. No big deal, Wendy."

The brown eyed girl snickered. "Mhmm. Okay. If you say so. Anyway, Stan made it seem like his need to see me right now is urgent so I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
Bebe shouted a quick "Protection!" as she was making her way out of the bedroom. Wendy threw a pillow at her to shoo her away with a snort. Once she could see the blonde walking out from the driveway, she too then began to ready herself to leave.

_Im on my way now!_

Pulling on a light jacket, she thought to herself how convenient it was to live in such a small part of town in times like this. Everything was so close by. Most things, including her boyfriend's house, was right down the road and only required a little bit of walking to get there. Lucky for her as well, it was a rather mild day in the middle of May so there was no need for much heavy dressing to ward off the cold. Not for a few steps down the road.

Barely out the door and even off her property, her phone went off in her pocket. The message was just one word.

_no_

Confused, she began to ask if he'd prefer to come over instead, but her phone chimed again.

_no_  
 _mean stay where u r_  
 _im comeing to ur house_

Wendy groaned at his texts, hitting the call back button as she continued walking. "Stan," she started into the receiver as soon as she heard him pick up, "it's too late. I'm already on my way, so why don't we meet up in the middle and go from there?" Aside from a short breath from the other end - frustration, maybe? it was hard to tell - all she received was silence. Gaging no response out of him, she slowed down to a stop. "Stan?" There were faint footsteps on the other end so it was obvious he was listening. 

"Hang on," he said suddenly, hanging up the call before his girlfriend could get a word of protest in. The disconnection beep hit her ear and she pulled her phone down to glare at it. What could have gotten into him? Well, fine. If that's how Stan wants to do this, then he wins. Wendy parked her rear down on the curb and played the waiting game. Texting Bebe crossed her mind, but she wasn't entirely in the mood to have some sassy remark shot back at her, such as _'why are you texting during sex, dummy?'_

The waiting game didn't end up lasting very long at all before Stan had arrived to the scene. While lost in thought, he actually had managed to sneak up on her. She gave a bit of a startled flinch when she felt a hand squeezing on her shoulder, although she quickly eased up when she turned and saw who it was that came beside her. He grabbed for her hand, noting his felt kind of sweaty and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Was his cologne a bit off today or was that booze she could smell? She really hoped it was just the cologne. 

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" 

Stan tensed up. "Yeah, uh," he stammered (dear God, it IS booze!). He stopped, clearing his throat before continuing. "There's some.. stuff we've gotta talk about, Wendy." His tone was pretty grave. 

What? "Stuff that couldn't be handled over the phone?" Those are words she hardly ever hears from Stan. Not like this. It was usually her who brought up the lethal phrase when she felt things were taking a turn for worst and felt it was necessary to take a break(-up). It was usually Stan who, by now was far used to the routine, felt a dull tugging at his stomach that was either nausea or wanting to cry, but still wanting to fight and hang on. Not Wendy Testaburger. This is not her territory. Maybe she was reading too far into things. Shelley's birthday is coming up soon and he may need serious help with a gift this year, or they're paired up in chemistry for their lab this week so he might need extra help to prep, or maybe - 

"Yeah. Do you remember when, like, my parents took me on that dumb trip to Utah last year for a 'healthy change in scenery'?" Wendy stared at him, dumbfounded. Whatever direction this was going in, it was difficult to discern where exactly it could be going. 

"Yes...?" To the average, untrained ear one would think the young lady sounded annoyed more than anything, but Stan knows by now that she's merely confused.  
"I don't exactly see what this has to do with anything, Stan. You went to Salt Lake City for a week, you hated it, then you came back home. What of it?" There's no way he could have lied about going since his parents both confirmed the trip themselves (one night during dinner, Sharon asked Wendy if she was going to miss Stan while he was on his trip next week. Her response was "What trip?" and after scolding Stan for not telling her about it, his mother filled her in on all the details) and even went along with him, so there's no way it didn't happen. 

  


"Well, I didn't really hate all of it," he confessed. His eyes left hers and he thought hard on how to phrase what he was going to say next. "Uh. Some shit kind of happened while I was there." Wendy's brows knit close together like they do when she begins feeling agitated. She kept her gaze piercing and hot on him until he finally resumed eye contact with her. The look in his eyes screamed he'd prefer to be anywhere but here. 

"...Wendy, I cheated on you." 


	2. No Thanks, Jerkface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cartman," she groaned. Just the very last person she wanted to see right now.

While it wasn't nearly as messy of a situation as Stan anticipated it would have been, it still hit the two teens harshly.What Stan told her was nowhere near what Wendy expected to hear from him in her wildest dreams. After some initial yelling and crying to get the emotions out, the girl was left mostly in shock to try and digest what had just happened.

"Wen," Stan said, a pitiful drag to her name. He knew what would come of their relationship from the start when he decided he was going to tell her the truth. Sitting on an unfaithful secret for too long really does do nothing to a person but eat at them and one can only take so much for so long. Regardless, even though he knew Wendy Testaburger would not stand to be fucked with and let this go easily, Stan told her. Then immediately regret it once the reality of the situation hit him.

"Don't touch me," she warned, voice low. It was dangerously close to cracking and she was struggling as it was to fight back tears. The arm that had tried wrapping around her shoulder in an attempt of comfort was quickly shut down and shrugged away. "I don't want you touching me, Stan." His face was tense, hurt - her's was worse. This was betrayal, undeserving and cruel.

Both stayed quiet for some time longer, sitting together on the side of the road. Neither of the two had much left to say at this point; they both knew no matter what either of them said, it would more than likely end with Wendy yelling. Without a doubt, she had more steam to let off and that was the last thing Stan wanted in this moment.

After what felt like hours, Wendy finally spoke. "I'm done."

"What?" Stan felt his heart drop straight down into his stomach. Even though he knew this was coming, it stung.

"With this." Wendy gestured to the two of them sitting. "I'm done with all of this. The constant fighting, going back and forth each other... the _lies_." She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off an incoming migraine. "Is there anything else that I should know about? More things you've decided to sweep underneath the rug?" After so many years, there's bound to be something other than this.

Hell, she genuinely didn't believe Stan was capable of cheating on her so who knows what else he has up his sleeve?

Stan jumped into defense mode, throwing his hands up into the air. "No, there isn't! I swear!" Despite their rocky, dysfunctional relationship and this giant mistake, this awful mistake, he still loves her so much. He could be insensitive sometimes, uneducated and a bit of a cynical asshole too, but he cared for her more than he could put into words. She knew this and loved him too.

But enough was enough. One could only take so much running back and forth before getting tired and having to call it quits and for Wendy, it feels like every time they've broken up and reconciled it only added that much more weight on her shoulders. This time the weight is so strong she felt paralyzed. She was entirely and crushed and this was far more than she was willing to carry. She was tired.

Pulling her hands up to her face, she covered it and let out a frustrated sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm still done, Stan."

He leaned back, resting his weight against the palms of his hands. "Yeah."

"For good," she she continued. The gravity of her words hit the two of them. They hung in the air, almost unregistered. For a few moments there is silence and Wendy wonders if he was listening.

"...Yeah," he finally agreed.

It's not exactly that she expected any other answer from him in the first place, or that she even _wanted_ him to disagree. It still hurt that he didn't try.  
  
So that was that. Seven years, three months and twenty-eight days - that's how long it took for one of South Park's longest running youth couples to fall apart once and for all. It was finally over with.

Stan rose up and gave one last try to do something for her to show he still cares.

"Let me walk you home," he insisted, extending a hand to help her to her feet. She refused his hand, rising up on her own without batting an eye.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Her face held a trace of a scowl while she zipped up her jacket. Dejectedly, his hand dropped back down to his side and fished for his pockets instead.

"Please," he sighed. He won't push much further, but he really did want to at least see her off to make sure it was okay. Plus he's pretty sure this will be the last time he ever gets to be this close to her again, seeing as things are going to get awkward and uncomfortable from here on out.

All she could do was sigh, turning her body to point down the road. "You see that house right down there? That's my house, Stan. I can make it there fine just by myself. Thanks." He nodded slowly, not daring to say anything else on the matter. Everything is lost. Leaving him standing there to be alone with his thoughts,  
  
Wendy turned to leave. "Goodbye, Stan," were the last words she left for him.

He wanted to reach out and grab her, to kiss her on top of her head and hold her close. Apologize over and over until she says it's okay and then apologize some more for good measure.

But he didn't. He watched her walk down the sidewalk towards her home. Without him. Depressing was a good word to describe how it felt watching her walk away. For Wendy, an appropriate term was melancholy. It was bitter. With her back turned to him, she felt empty.

When she turned around to see if he was Stan was still standing there, he was long gone. Of course he wasn't going to stick around. He wouldn't follow her, put forth the effort to fight for her. Things have changed, but they haven't. This isn't elementary school anymore.

Since she was truly alone now, she decided to stop in front of her house to think.

"Oh, Testaburger.." She was mumbling to herself, sitting back down on the concrete. It was real. The break up was real and now she's sitting here, actually single and in thought. Of all the countless times the pair had split and she's sworn to herself it was the final time, this is the only time it's legitimately felt like she meant it. A line was crossed and she was done. Over time one can be forgiven, but she will never forget.

Coming from down the road, tires squealing and a blazing engine was roaring, gradually becoming louder. The owner of the obnoxious sounding vehicle spotted Wendy parked on the side of the road and screeched to a halt, laying on the horn in rapid beeps.

"Wendy!!" Called from the inside of the car, all windows rolling down. The music blared and had it been much later on into the evening, people would definitely be coming out to complain about the noise.

"Cartman," she groaned. Just the very last person she wanted to see right now. How did he get his driver's license anyway? Did he even _have_ one? Poor Liane.

"Where's your little man-bitch?" He asked. Wendy glared hard, knowing he was referring to Stan. "You let him off his leash to go potty or something?"

Plugging up her ears, Wendy shook her head. "Sorry, I can't hear you over your...music." Some obscene rap song was playing, something or other about how a guy was at a club messing around with two different women behind their backs. How fitting for a time like this.

"Ugh. Whatever," he all but protested, complying with her and turning down the music. Not by much, but enough so that he may not go deaf sooner than necessary. "Better, _Princess?_ " The emphasis he placed on the word princess was more than disgusting and she had to restrain from shuddering.

"Sure," her eyes rolled as she answered. What she actually wanted to say to him was _Hell no, please keep driving you fucking asshole. I don't want to see your annoying face right now._ But she held her tongue. "What do you want? I'm not going to be loaning you more money anytime soon."

Cartman scoffed. "Wendy!" He gasped, faking his surprise and an expression of hurt. "How could you suspect me of that, of all people? I'm just trying to figure out why such a pretty girl is all by herself on a Friday night." A false look of concern flashed in his eye, which caused Wendy to involuntarily shudder. She couldn't help it this time.

"First of all," she began, "it's Tuesday. Second, I'm not alone. I'm waiting for Stan to come pick me up." The last thing she wanted was to accidentally let Cartman of all people be the first person to learn about her break up before anyone else, let alone mere moments after the fact. _DANGER_ flashed bright in neon lights in her head.

He was nowhere near buying this though. "Oh, really?" He asked, drawing out the 'really' a little bit too long for Wendy's comfort. "Maybe you should come into my sweet ride while you wait for him."

The _DANGER_ sign was flashing furiously now, along with a _WARNING_ sign. "No thanks," she said flatly. Thankfully it didn't take too to get Cartman to drop his persistence much these days.

"Fuck you too then, Wendy," he called out, turning his music back up to ungodly volumes. "I was on my way over to fuck my bitch anyway."

"Your hand doesn't count, moron," Wendy snickered.

For the last few months now, Cartman had been boasting about how he had landed himself some college girl, although he's yet to disclose her identity so everyone has the sneaking suspicion that he's lying.

"It's probably his mom," Craig once said. Wendy's tried to confront Stan a couple of times on the subject, but unfortunately Cartman filled the guys in with just as sparse information as he did with anybody else who dared ask - nothing.

Cartman's last words to her before he sped off were, "Fuck you, Testaburger!" His arm hung out from the driver's side window with his middle finger shining proud for her to see. She didn't particularly care about it.

With him gone, she was let alone again. Although now instead of thinking about her and Stan, Wendy was left to ponder if Cartman really did have a college girlfriend and how that could have ever happened. She felt sorry for the poor woman - dating Eric Cartman must have been almost exactly like babysitting a ten year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys, it's been ages since i've attempted to write a multi chapter fic so if you have any concerns or what have it about what i'm writing it would be much appreciated if you left some feedback!!
> 
> or just let me know how good im doing. that would be good too.
> 
> (psa cartman is fun to write)

**Author's Note:**

> that's rough, buddy.


End file.
